Currently, in the high-generation factories, it has two manners to pick and place the glass substrate. One is that the operators pick and place the glass substrate by hand directly, and the other is to use the MGV (Manual Guided Vehicle) device to pick and place the glass substrate.
Manual operations are only proper for picking and placing the small-sized glass substrate, but not for the large-sized glass substrate (size of 2500 mm×2200 mm). The reason is that it is impossible for the operators to securely hold such a large-sized glass substrate to pick and place it without breaking or the middle imaging area being contaminated. Picking and placing the glass substrate by hand directly will directly make the glass substrate break or the imaging area being contaminated to be damaged, which causes the losses and makes the clean environment of the workshop polluted.
A manual guiding vehicle comprises a bracket and a substrate holder, wherein the substrate holder is provided on the bracket in the horizontal direction. In order to moving the guiding vehicle easily, the size of the substrate holder will not be set too large but generally match with the size of the glass substrate to be picked and placed. Thus, when the glass substrate is picked and placed by the hand-guided vehicles, due to the limitation of the size of the substrate holder, the movable guide wheels and the bottom pedestal at the bottom of the bracket of the manual guiding vehicle need to extend to the lower position of the pick-and-place apparatus when the glass substrate is picked and placed from the base table of the pick-and-place apparatus, so that the substrate holder can extend to the placement of the glass substrate on the base table of the pick-and-place apparatus to pick and place the glass substrate. However, when the pick-and-place apparatus is manufactured, the lower part of the apparatus will be generally closed with a stainless steel plate for the considerations of dust-proof. As a result, the movable guide wheels and the bottom pedestal at the lower part of the manual guiding vehicle of the prior art often cannot extend to the lower part of the lower part of the apparatus, which make the substrate holder cannot move to the placement of the glass substrate on the base table of the pick-and-place apparatus, leading to that the glass substrate cannot be picked and placed.